


China Discotica

by monkiainen



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, her memories are so strongly there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	China Discotica

**Author's Note:**

> Written for amilyn via gen_ficathon @ LJ

”Can we go again? Please?”

“Bones, it’s just a roller coaster drive. There’s no need for you to sound a like a five-year-old.”

“Booth, stop being such an adult and come with me.”

“No thanks Bones, you’re better off without me.”

* * *

There was something about roller coaster rides that made her feel alive. Yes, she was already alive and breathing, but there was this wild adrenaline rush that made her even more alive even though it shouldn’t be possible scientifically speaking. But there she was, alive.

During her fifth or sixth drive, she wasn’t really sure, it suddenly felt like she was being trapped. She remembered the despair and devastation when she and Hodges were buried underground into her car, and how she felt so utterly hopeless. Rationally she knew Booth would get them out in time because that was what Booth did, but it didn’t stop the panic creeping into her mind.

She just wanted to scream and scream and scream so she could be sure someone would hear her and Hodges and save them from suffocation.

* * *

“Do you want to talk about what happened in the amusement park, Dr. Brennan?”

Sweets looked even more younger than usual, if that was even possible. Brennan couldn’t but compare him to Zach – how young and innocent Zach had looked the first day they had met. And how innocent he still looked, even after all those terrible things he had done.

How could he have done something so wrong? Had Brennan been pushing him too hard, asking him too much? What if it was all Brennan’s fault? She had to tell Zach it was all her fault.

“Dr Brennan, are you still listening?”

* * *

It was their night out, and the local bar had an open mic night. Angela had been singing, as well as Cam. Booth had insisted staying on the table watching the others.

Brennan smiled to Booth from the stage. It was her turn, but when the music started suddenly she couldn’t see Booth no more. It was like he had vanished into thin air.

Walls around her started to swirl and then there was the casket. Brennan didn’t want to go closer, oh no she didn’t, but her legs took her there as if guided by an outside force. It was like a nightmare she couldn’t wake up from, no matter how much she tried and tried.

And when she saw the unmoving body of Booth laying in the open casket in front of her, the illogical part of her wanted just to mourn for the loss of her best friend.

* * *

“We need to talk, Bones.”

No reaction. Not that he excepted one, not when he knew Bones so well. But something was up, something disturbing, and Booth wanted to know what it was. Not only for Brennan’s sake, but for his as well. He knew Brennan didn’t share the same beliefs he had, but for him, things happened for a reason.

“You do realise you can talk to me about everything, don’t you? And I mean everything, there’s nothing to be shamed of. I’m here for you like you’re there for me, we’re friends remember?”

Still no reaction. Booth turned around, ready to leave Brennan ponder his suggestion in peace.

“I have failed as a human.”

Words whispered so quietly that at first Booth wasn’t sure if they were spoken at all. The haunted look in Brennan's face confirmed the fact to Booth – she was feeling vulnerable, a rare thing for someone so strong as Brennan.

“No you haven’t. And don’t let anyone say that you, you hear me?”

He stepped closer, not wanting to invade her personal space more than she was comfortable with. To his utter surprise she stood up, eyes wide as platters, and.. were those unshed tears in her eyes?

“Seeley…”

The way she said his name, like a lost one chants their prayers, was all he needed to hear right at that moment. Slowly, like reaching out to a timid animal, Booth closed the distance between them, embracing Brennan. At first her body was stiff as a pole, not being used to the intimacy, but then her body started to relax – and with that the tears started to fall.

It could have been minutes, hours, days when they just stood there, Brennan quietly sobbing against Booth’s shoulder and Booth rubbing her back gently – time had stopped for them. It was all about their friendship and nothing more.

* * *

It took Brennan a few days to come to terms with what had occurred between her and Booth in her office. She had been so adapted on hiding her feelings and presenting the cool scientific exterior to the world she had forgotten that sometimes it was okay to let it all go. Not that she believed in psychology or anything, but the denying of emotions could sometimes cause strong physical reactions. Yes, that was it. What had happened in her office, had been a physical reaction, nothing more.

And still, while waiting for the sleep to come, Brennan had a nagging feeling she might be overlooking something.

* * *

Brennan woke with a start, not knowing where she was. She tried to get up, only to discover her hands and feet were tied to the bed. Not to her own bed, but a rusty, smelling cot creaking beneath her shivering body.

Then she heard it: the howling. Shrieking, sick, bloodthirsty howling that went straight to her bones, turning her insides into ice and her cool rational mind to panic. The howling moved closer and closer, until a door to her right was opened and the light flooded in. Light so bright she couldn’t see anything at first, but then, then… the smell so horrible invaded her senses, rising the bile to the mouth, leaving her coughing breathlessly against the gag she hadn’t realized she was wearing until then.

The stray dogs kept moving closer and closer and while she wanted to close her eyes, she just couldn’t.

* * *

The next morning in her office, when she let the tears fall yet again against Booth’s shoulder, Brennan admitted to herself that maybe, maybe what she was experiencing wasn’t just a physical reaction but something she needed to take care of.

And when she opened her mouth to explain all this to Booth, she realised from the look from his eyes Booth knew it already. Had known for a while, and had only waited for Brennan to catch up with him.


End file.
